Banira Hana
Banira is one of the main heroines in Ice Cream Mew Mew. She has psychic abilities which she was born with. She is Mew Vanilla. Appearance Banira Banira has short dark burgundy hair, usually tied in short pigtails and brown eyes. She usually wears comfortable red, white and black colored dresses with heels. Her school uniform is a white short-sleeved button-up shirt with a red tie and gray skirt. She wears black leggings with brown loafers. Mew Vanilla As Mew Vanilla both her hair and eyes turn white. She gains a pair of Black Rose Dragon wings and vines (tails?). Her outfit consists of a white sleeveless dress and white slip-ons. She also wears white arm garters, leg garter on right thigh, and choker. She also has a pendant on her choker. Her Mew Mark, a pair of dragon wings, is located on her middle back. Personality Banira is a sweet and kind young lady. She's shy but tries her best to help out others in need when she can and not run away shy. Due to the abilities she was born with, as a child she couldn't control it so her parents sent her away to help her get help, but due to that she became afraid and also angry for what they did to her so she started to hate them. As she got older people started to call her names due to her abilities and so she started to become isolated despite wanting to help out others, but she still helped them out despite what they called her or even did to her. Biography Banira was born with her psychic abilities but didn't unlock them until she was 4 years old. Her parents sent her away after what they witnessed, but due to misunderstandings she was afraid so she started to hate them for what they did to her. She was alone and scared, not wanting for anything like this. Abilities Psychic Abilities She has the abilities of the Black Rose Dragon. Weapon Her weapon is Vanilla Thorns, a whip with thorns on it and in the shade of white. Attack Her attack is Ribbon Vanilla Whip, where she grabs her whip by the handle and then, well whips her opponent with it, stabbing them with the thorns and all. Relations Family * Mikko Hana: She and her mother were once really close but after what happened to her as a child she started to cut their ties. * Mei Hana: Her and her father were close when she was young but, as the same with her mother she started to cut ties with him. Friends Love Interest Etymology Her first name is the Japanese pronunciation of "Vanilla". Her last name means Flower in Japanese. International Name Change * Ice Cream Mew Mew Power (English) - Drysi Bakula Rest TBA Soon Weapon and Attack * Ice Cream Mew Mew Power (English) - Thorn Whip/Whip Lash! Rest TBA Soon Gallery Black Rose Dragon.png|Black Rose Dragon Vanilla Ice Cream.jpg|Vanilla Ice Cream Trivia * Black Rose Dragon is a Synchro Monster Type from the Plant Series and a Signer Dragon whom belongs to Akiza Izinski in 5D's. * She is based on Akiza Izinski from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Category:Ice Cream Mew Mew Category:Ice Cream Mew Mew Character Category:Members of Ice Cream Mew Mew Category:White Mews Category:Mews with Yu-Gi-Oh Monster Genes Category:Mews With Mythical Creature Genes Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Princess Mew